


"Oh Yeah?! Well My Uncle Has So Much Women!"

by RevoRaccoon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fundy is a good son, Fundy is only a few years older than Tommy, Fundy is transgender, Most of these oneshots they are as kids, Oneshots between Fundy and Tommy, Other, Sally left :(, Technically Tommy is fundy's uncle, Tommy and Fundy dynamic, Tommy likes being a big man, Tommyinnit is a good uncle, UncleInnit!, Wholesome, Wilbur is a good father, he beats all of fundy's bullies, its canon in the dsmp lore :DD, lots of fluff, sally the salmon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevoRaccoon/pseuds/RevoRaccoon
Summary: Au where Fundy and Tommy used to hang out when they were kids , Tommy is amazed by the fact that he's Fundy's uncle , Watch their adventures as Tommy tries to be the BIG MAN that he is! Whilst Fundy also discovers that maybe being a girl isn't what Fundy wants.
Relationships: All platonic!, TommyInnit & Fundy, platonic - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	"Oh Yeah?! Well My Uncle Has So Much Women!"

Fundy was a bit nervous yet excited to meet the rest of Wilbur's family. she doesn't know why but she's never really met them, her father had told her many stories about his brothers and his father- frankly, she couldn't sleep last night because she REALLY wanted to meet them.

She doesn't know much about her dad- He doesn't talk about himself that much, only about his family. 'He must really love them.' Fundy thinks to herself, she looked up from her lap to her dad who was driving, Wilbur was humming a small song.

"Whatcha singing dad?" Fundy asks curiously. Wilbur snorted as he looked at her from the mirror. "Its the better version of Talor Swift's Blank Space." He laughs a bit, Fundy looked a bit confused as her father comtinued on. "Oh my god, the f-" "Wil!" Sally interrupted her husband.

Wilbur sighed. "Oh come on Sal.. There's no use for a filter, not when TOMMY'S getting involved." He chuckles softly, Fundy perked up. "You mean Uncle Tommy? The one you talked about?" She says as she remembers her dad's youngest brother. "Jesus you calling him Uncle will put him on a sugar high- to think that little gremlin's an uncle."

Sally laughed. "You're the one who chose to have a kid." Wilbur just huffed. "Its not my fault you're irresistable~" Wilbur flirts back, Fundy made a face. "Yuck! Not infront of me please-" Fundy says in disgust, her parents just laugh as they continue on the ride, her dad's phone kept popping up with notifs, Fundy took a peak and one said: _"WHEN WILL THE FETUS GET HERE?"_

_Fundy was unsure if she should be excited or worried._

* * *

"Hey kiddo! Wake up, we're here." Wilbur says as he nudged his daughter on her shoulder. Fundy groaned as her ears twitched, she could se her mother get out of the car, she snapped back into reality and squealed. "Oh god its happening! I'm finally meeting your super cool family!" She says as she grabbed her backpack and quickly ran after her mother.

Wilbur looked a bit shocked and confused but shrugged. "Damn- didn't know she was that excited." He says as he locks the car door. They knocked on Phil's house as they stood there, inside you could hear some shuffling, Fundy stood behind her father a bit scared as the door opened to reveal a blonde with a green and white striped hat.

The man looked so happy as he hugged her father. "Wil! I'm so glad you're here to visit, We've missed you so much son!" Phil says, Wilbur smiled. "Glad to be here dad.. Oh yeah!" He pulled away with a proud grin. "This is my wife- Sally, I know you've only met through letters and texts!" He chuckles. Phil oustretched a hand. "Its very nice to meet you Sally." Phil says in a welcoming tone.

"My pleasure! We are so hapoy you let us stay." Sally smiled back. "Anything for you two- now who's this little bundle of joy?" Phil says as he looked at Fundy with a genuine look of pride. Fundy gave a small wave as Wilbur ruffled her hair. "This is my daughter, Fundy! She takes after her mother." He whispers to Phil jokingly. Philza snorts. "I mean, obviously." They all laughed until Philza invited them to come inside.

Fundy followed closely behind until they reached the living room, she saw that there were two other people there and two dogs, she got a bit interested until she saw that a little kid was staring at her intensly. She was a bit taken aback but she realized the kid was being carried by a pink-haired male. Fundy wondered if these were her father's brothers.

"Fundy, that's my dad Phil like I've said, these two are my brothers! The cranky-looking-" "Hey!!" "Gremlin bitch is my youngest brother Tommy." Wilbur says as Tommy whines. "Wilbur! Language!" Sal sighs, Fundy's a bit shocked that her dad just swore infront of her, but something tells Fundy she's gonna have to get used to it. "And the pink-haired blood god is my other younger brother, Da- Technoblade." Wilbur corrected himself with a cough.

Fundy was a bit confused by this but the look on the Pink-haired man called Technoblade made her shiver a bit. "Me, Sally and Phil have to talk- uh grown up talk.." Wilbur says with a small chuckle. "Oh! Alright pops, I'll stay here with Uncle Tommy and Techno..!" Fundy says as she sits down on the floor near the two.

Techno moved a bit away from her which bummed her a bit, but Tommy continued to stare at her and make his stance, when the adults left the room- there was an awkward silene. Techno fumbled with his fingers as Tommy crossed his arms, Fundy was a bit confused as he saw Tommy whisper something to Techno.

"psst-! Techno what's an uncle again?" Tommy asked, Technoblade whispered back. "I dunno- Uncles are like, they are usually funny or a bitch, either way they have authority." This sparked something in Tommy's little brain as he continued to stare back at Fundy. A few silent Minutes pass, Fundy was a bit nervous now since the two didn't do anything other than stare.

_Fundy thought that she should leave until someone broke the silence._

_"Eyo wanna see my gun?"_


End file.
